Fight for your Friends
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Ike has been confirmed for the next Smash Bros tournament. How will the other unconfirmed smashers react? And who are these quote-on-quote "leaked" characters?


**HOLY SWEET FUDGE STICKS! IKE IS BACK! IKE HAS BEEN CONFIRMED FOR SMASH 4 AND I'M EXCITED AS ALL HELL! YEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH! **

**...The hype is real. **

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with a new one-shot. As you can tell by the summary and my fangasm that I just had, Ike is back for Smash Bros 4. And since I usually write stories if a character is announced and it get's me excited (cough, couch, Little Mac and Greninja, cough), here is a little one-shot about everyone's favorite Fire Emblem mercenary! ...Well, he might not be ****_everyone's_**** favorite but he's my favorite! **

**...Yeah...just read. Enjoy! **

Fight for your Friends

"I object! I call total bull crap! This is unfair!" Pichu hollered as she pressed her face against a wired fence. At the all well known Smash Mansion, there was currently an event that was going on. Wii Fit Trainer had called all the smashers that were so far confirmed for the fourth Smash Tournament and had them gather in the gym. Most of the smashers wanted to know what she had planned of them, but she said it was a secret. Though, most of the unconfirmed ones were very curious as to what WFT was gonna do with them and had went to the gym as well to see, but the trainer had put up a wire fence around the inside, blocking the doors.

So, all the unconfirmed ones could do was just watch from there.

"Just let me in the next tournament, please!" Pichu continued to shout from where she stood, now starting to beg pathetically. "I've gotten stronger since Melee! I can kick butt now! Plus, I just wanna kick Toony in the shin for stealing my soda the other day!" Pikachu walked up to her from the other side of the fence and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry, there's still a couple months or so until the Tournament starts." He said to his sister. "Maybe you'll have a chance."

"Though they're very, very, veeeeerrry slim." King Dedede, who was standing near by, added.

Pikachu turned and shot him a glare. "You're not helping."

"It's no fair that my two friends are in, why can't I?!" Pichu complained, crossing her arms.

"Maybe it's because both Yoshi and Kirby are part of the original twelve, so they kinda have to be in anyway." Rob said matter-of-factly.

"I just wanna know when I'm gonna get back in!" Roy said as well with a grumpy look. "I mean, people have been begging to put me back in. Surely I'm able to come back, right?"

"Roy, you're not relevant anymore." Mewtwo said bluntly. "As far as we know, none of us are getting back in anytime soon. Though I would appreciate it if I were to return to the tournament, I'm not in the place to decide where I will stand, and neither are the rest of us. So we just have to let Master Hand decide who comes back and who doesn't and we have to accept them."

There was a silent moment as Roy and Pichu looked at Mewtwo, taking in what he said. Finally, the general decided to speak. "Ya know, you're not really relevant anymore either." Just then, on the other side of the fence, WFT walked up to the gate. All the unconfirmed smashers went silent as turned to face her curiously. She pulled out an envelope from one of her pockets and cleared her throat.

"Attention everyone, Master Hand has just recently came to a decision and decided to announce a returning veteran for the fourth tournament." WFT announced. Hearing this, everyone went wide eyed and listened in anticipation to find out who it is. _Please be me, please be me, please be me..._ Pichu said to herself in her head. WFT opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper inside. Reading it over, she looked back up at the unconfirmed smashers. "The returning veteran is...Ike."

"WHAT?!" Roy shouted in disbelief. "Oh c'mon!"

"YES!" A shout sounded at the back of the crowd of disappointed smashers. Then, they all started to shuffle slightly apart as the confirmed smasher made his way to the front of the crowd. Ike finally broke free of the crowd and stood at the front of the gate. "Ha! I'm back bitches! Good luck gettin' back in!" He said to the others, who scowled back at him in response. WFT then opened the gate to the fence and let the mercenary in.

"How come he get's back in?!" Pichu complained. "He's one of the slowest characters here! I can beat him in a foot race!"

"But then again, Ike is a pretty popular character." Nana said as she stood next to the pokemon. "Plus, his strength makes up for his speed." On the other side of the gym, all the confirmed characters were gathering around Ike and congratulated him.

"Welcome back Ike." Mario said with a smile. "Looks like you're in for your second tournament."

"I know, and I'm ready to kick some ass, too." Ike responded.

"Well, looks like the groups back together for the tournament." Link said as he, Pikachu, and Fox gathered around as well.

"Looks like it." Mario agreed.

"Well, looks like one more tournament with Ike getting on my nerves like last time." Marth mumbled. "Honestly, though, I'm pretty surprised that you made it back, Ike. I was expecting Chrom to be confirmed."

"Well, I guess it's just luck." Ike said with a shrug then put on a confused face. "By the way, who's Chrom?"

**(Page Break) **

Outside, six figures stood a couple yards from the mansion. These characters were Paulutena, Shulk, Chrom, Pac-man, Chorus man, and a Mii. Chrom was currently sitting in a tree with binoculars and was looking into the mansion. He narrowed his eyes and growled. "That should be me getting confirmed..." He muttered.

"Don't worry, if the leaks are true, then you're still gonna be in." Pac-man said to him. "At least, hopefully we'll get in..."

"We still have high chances." Paulutena reassured. "I think we might just make it in."

"Although, I kinda hope they don't..." Shulk whispered, pointing at something. Him, Chrom, Pac-man, and Paulutena turned to see the Chorus man just standing around, watching a butterfly fly around and land on a flower. Finally, he opened his mouth, revealing his freakishly sharp teeth, and chomped down on the poor insect, chewing it up. Meanwhile, the Mii was just standing there and staring the other four with creepy, blank eyes and a blank smile.

The four looked at them with unconfortableness. "...Creepy." Pac-man finally said.

**I actually do hope that Chrom makes it, though. I have my fingers crossed. In fact, I would like to see Paulutena in as well and Shulk would be an interesting addition. But in all honesty, I don't really want the Chorus man and Mii joining. I don't really take an interest in them, but if they somehow do get in, I won't complain. I'm not one to complain about characters in Smash. **

**But yeah, Ike everybody! He's back and he will continue to fight for his friends! And don't expect sympathy from him...Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed! See ya! **

**Warrior Kitty, out! **

**NOTE: I have a poll on my profile. You can look at it if you want! :)**


End file.
